earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicksilver: Fast Enough
Sokovia, Maximoff Household It is Midnight, Pietro Maximoff looks out his window to see a large riot down the street of his house. He looks over at his sister sleeping in her bed adjacent to his. He slowly gets out of bed and puts his shoes on. Wanda turns over in her bed russeling from the noise. Pietro freezes, hoping Wanda doesn't see him getting dressed. "Please don't notice me.." he says to himself. The noise of the riots continue as Wanda nods back off to sleep. Pietro puts the rest of his clothes on and swiftly moves downstairs and outside of his house, only barely passing by his father, sleeping at his workdesk in the family room. He gets outside and runs with everyone, towards the capitol. "WOOOH!!" he screams as he runs with the crowd. Wanda wakes up from the noise. "Ugh, Pietro what is that noise?......Pietro?" Wanda gets up and begins looking for Pietro. Wanda notices he's no where in the house. Pietro is still running with the crowd, while staying relatively close to his home. He picks up a molotov and throws it near a police car. "FREEDOM TO SOKOVIA!" he yells. "Huh?" She runs out of the house into the riot looking for Pietro. "Pietro!" Pietro hears his name and looks behind himself and sees Wanda. He rushes towards his sister. "Wanda! What are you doing?!" he yells at her, "You're supposed to be in bed!" "I went looking for you, I didnt know where you were!" "Where I'm at doesn't matter. You need to go back inside!" he yells. "No, im not leaving until you come with me!'' Wanda yells at her brother. '' Meanwhile Three men in suits look over the riot. "We have everyone right where we want them.." one of them says. "Release the mists." Red mists are released into the crowd in abundance by multiple air ships above the area. The crowd roars in fear as Pietro looks up. "AHH!" he says as the mists hit him, he attempts to shield Wanda. "No Pietro!" The Gas then begins to cover the entire area envoloping hundreds The entire area turns into a horror of people gasping for air and slowly dying of suffication. The cry of thousands can be heard a world over. Pietro is still ontop of his sister as he coughs. The both of them begin coughing as the mist thickens more and more. Pietro picks his sister up as they both begin running, but succumb to the mists and fall down. "'''CoughCough, '''Are we gonna die Pietro?" Wanda asks. "No, you're not going to die, Wanda. I promise." Pietro says slowly picking her up again and attempts to run even farther. They end up tripping and falling over, suddenly multiple soldiers start surrounding them. "STAY AWAY FROM US!" Pietro yells, he shields Wanda. The close in on them guns pointed. "....no." Wanda whisper as suddenly everything stops. "..What's going on?" Pietro says. Everything in the area except for Pietro and Wanda have looked to have stopped completely. Pietro looks around, he looks at Wanda. "Wanda?" he asks. "Wha-What happened?" Wanda says. "I don't know." Pietro says, he helps Wanda off of the ground and start walking away from the circle of soldiers. The area, still in time continues again as the soldiers drop on the ground and the area settles. "C'mon, c'mon. We have to get out of this smoke!" Pietro says running. The soldiers then get up from there confusion as Pietro and Wanda run away. "Hey, over there!" A soldier says pointing to the siblings. "Shit! Over here!" Pietro says, leading himself and his sister into a long alleyway. The soldiers begin running after the two, aiming there rifles in there direction, they begun shooting as they enter the alleyway. Pietro grabs his sisters hand and begins to run faster and faster. "He's getting away, call in a mobile unit!" A soldier said while chasing him. A vehicle comes flying down the road as Pietro runs faster and faster. Pietro picks up Wanda as they cross the street, he sees the vehicle speeding down the road towards them, he keeps running. The Vehicle begins to appear to slow more and more until it gets out of range, Pietro notices the ground moving immensely quick. Pietro looks down. "What the hell?" he says. "Why are we moving so fast?" Wanda asks. "I don't know." Pietro says, trying to stop himself Pietro skids along the road stopping himself as a large dust cloud settles behind him. "What do we do now?" .Wanda asks. "We have to find a way back to the house and get Mother and Father." Pietro says, "or at least try to.." Pietro then runs back to there house though still soldiers are patrolling the area. "Stay close." Pietro says to Wanda as he sneaks around soldiers. The door to the house is open, once inside Pietro and Wanda see their parents lying dead in there beds with a soldier standing over them. Pietro stands frozen, looking at his parents' corpses. Suddenly Wanda starts glowing blood red as the area they are in id completely distorted. The soldiers are then molded into a grotesque mangle. "What the hell?!" he yells out. Suddenly the area goes back to normal with all the soldiers in the area dead as Wanda passes out. Pietro catches Wanda and puts her in a chair. He runs outside. There are even more soldiers patrolling the area, killing those not killed by the gas. One of the soldiers looks at Pietro, "HE'S ONE OF THEM! HE'S AN ENHANCED!" the soldier cries out. "Shit." Pietro says, he dashes towards the man and yanks his gun out of his hand. The other soldiers begin shooting at him. Pietro knocks the soldier out, he tries to run again at super speed but is unable to control it, he falls to the ground, disoriented. The soldiers surround him with there guns drawn. 'It's over kid." One of the men in suits from before, walks up near Pietro, he smiles. "Find the other twin and bring them to us." he says walking away. A few guards break off the group in search of Wanda. "Kill him." The commander of the group says as all of his men draw and fire. Pietro realizes what the commander says, he runs off, almost breaking the sound barrier. "Wh..What?!" one of the Soldiers says. "...Shit, everyone find the girl now!" The Commander says There are 10s of soldiers looking all over the area for Wanda. Pietro circles around back to the area, he punches out a soldier around Wanda at Super Speed. He yells at the other Soldiers, "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" "Keep clear, he's fast." A soldier says. They call circle each other to avoid being snuck up on. He runs infront of a group of soldiers, "I'm right here. I started this, you don't want her come fight me!" he taunts. Suddenly the entire area is shocked around the soldiers shocking Pietro. "AHHH!" he screams in pain. He tries to run away. As he does, a soldier shoots him in the leg. Soldiers suddenly enter the area with Wanda in hand unconscious. "Wanda!" he yells. He tries to run, but his leg prevents him from doing so. "Let her go, you bastards!" he screams. A military cargo truck rives up. "Put her inside." One of the soldiers say as he gets close to Pietro. "You lose kid." He then knocks pietro out with the but of his gun. Pietro falls unconsious as Wanda are put into the truck and they drive away. Pietro wakes up, he looks around, "..Where the hell am I?" he says in a drowsy tone. Category:New Stories